Merodeadores: Travesura Realizada
by Nymphadora Tonks
Summary: Los Merodeadores estan en Hogwarts, una guerra se levanta justo delante de sus ojos, una guerra de la cual nadie podra quedar fuera.. amores, engaños, estudios, pero sobre todo, muchas, muchisimas bromas..!
1. Merodeadores

Es el primer fic de los Merodeadores ke hago.. no acostumbro a escribir de ellos.. pero pues se me vinieron varias kosas a la kabeza ke no puedo dejar pasar.. espero y les guste..!!:P

Por cierto estoy en Japon y esta makina no me korrige.. asi ke perdon por odas las faltas de ortografia y las tildes porke aki no las puedo poner..!!

Aaahh si.. se me olvidaba.. con solo mencionar **J.K. Rowling** entienden verdad..??

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Merodeadores..!!**

Eran cerca de las 8 de la noche, los pasillos del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechiceria se encontraban, aparentemente, desiertos, el silencio reinaba junto con la oscuridad, la profesora McGonagall caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos, hasta que callo en cuenta de la gran tranquilidad que habia en el castillo, se extraño muchisimo, ya que desde hacia 5 años, el colegio no tenia una noche tranquila, y mucho menos despues de lo que habia pasado ese dia en la clase de Pociones.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 Flash Back 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Te digo que si James- decia un chico sentado en una de las mesas del final de la mazmorra donde se daba la clase de Pociones, este chico, de nombre Sirius Black, era una de las peores pesadillas de los profesores y uno de los mas dulces sueños de las chicas del colegio, el chico era alto y de cuerpo atletico, con sus brazos bien formados gracias a su pocision en el equipo de Quidditch como golpeador, y unos abdominales que parecian haber sido esculpidos en roca solida, su cabello, algo largo, de color negro caia elegantemente sobre sus ojos, esos ojos color gris-platinado que volvia locas a practicamente todas las chicas del colegio, y en algunos casos hasta le funcionaban con las profesoras para librarse de algun castigo, los cuales se ganaba muy seguido al ser uno de los principales alborotadores de Hogwarts, siempre riendo escandalosamente, no importaba si estaba en el Gran Comedor con todo el mundo riendo junto con el o en alguna clase totalmente seria, el reia con una risa peculiar parecida a un ladrido de perro, siempre tomandole el pelo a alguien o molestando a algun chico, a pesar de ser un Don Juan por exelencia, tenia la reputacion del chico perfecto para muchas de las chicas de Hogwarts.

-No estoy muy seguro Sirius, mejor le preguntamos primero a Remus para que revise el plan, ya sabes que siempre encuentra fallas a las bromas que planeamos- respondio el chico que estaba sentado junto a el, el chico era James Potter, ese era otro de los mas profundos deseos de las chicas del colegio, era el unico al nivel de ponerse a competir con Sirius para ver quien era el que mas chicas tenia, era igual de alto que su amigo, su cabello negro azabache siempre alborotado e imposible de peinar, el color de sus ojos era parecido a los de una abellana, estaban escondidos tras unas gafas de montura redonda que le daban un aire de niño bueno, del cual no tenia nada, junto a Sirius hacian que las clases fueran todo menos serias y aburridas, el siempre hacia comentarios tontos hacerca de los temas que se veian para hacer reir a los demas, o preguntando alguna que otra estupidez con lo que Sirius soltaba su peculiar ladrido-carcajada haciando a todos soltar otra, planeaban bromas que resultaban ser unas verdaderas obras de arte, pero a las chicas les encantaba, su cuerpo no tenia mucho que envidiar al de Sirius, aunque no estaba tan marcado, se veia muy bien.

-Pues preguntemosle ahora- le dijo Sirius tomando un pedazo de pergamino y haciendolo bolita, despues miro al frente y apunto hacia el chico que estaba sentado una mesa delante suyo junto a una pelirroja, le arrojo el papel y este le dio en la cabeza- Remus- le dijo en un susurro, Remus Lupin, se volteo algo molesto porque su amigo lo habia interrumpido de sus apuntes, Remus, al contrario de sus otros dos amigos, tenia el cabello castaño bastante claro, unos hermosos ojos de un extraño color dorado, era mas delgado que sus amigos, pero aun asi las chicas matarian por tener ese cuerpo en su poder, era el mas alto de los tres y tambien el mas senzato, era la mente maestra de todas y cada una de las bromas de sus amigos, siempre revisando los planes o simplemente inventandolos y, gracias a su carita de niño bueno que no rompe un plato, normalmente los profesores creian sus excusas y versiones falsas que decia durante las investigaciones que ocurrian despues de las bromas, era como uno de lso Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda, siempre tan amable, tan atento, tan caballeroso con las chicas, tan lindo, era como el caballero que siempre rescata a las damiselas de los dragones, era el mas tierno, segun las chicas de Hogwarts, de sus amigos, siempre con esa sonrisa amable y tierna en sus labios, era hermoso. (**n/a:** se nota que amo a Moony..??XD) Ellos tres y otro chico, que en ese momento no se encontraba ahi ya que habia tenido un pequeño accidente en Transformaciones y estaba en la efermeria, formaban el grupo mas famoso de odo Hogwarts, eran amados por las chicas y admirados por los chicos, ellos eran los grandes, los inolvidables, los perfectos e inigualables **Merodeadores**, nombre otorgado por la profesora McGonagall ya que siempre los encontraba merodeando por los pasillos a deshoras y haciendo alguna que otra barbaridad.

-Que quieres?- le pregunto a Sirius una vez se hubiera dado la vuelta en su asiento para poder ver a sus amigos.

-Remus, tenemos una broma que sera genial- le dijo Sirius.

-Para eso me llamaste? Deja eso para despues de la clase Sirius- le dijo Remus y volvio hacia sus apuntes.

-No me hizo caso- acuso Sirius a Remus con James como lo haria un niño chiquito con su mama.

-Te digo que no hay que molestar a Remus en clases, es demasiado estudioso- le dijo James, ninguno de los dos ponia demasiada atencion a sus pociones que para ese mometno estaban soltando burbujas verdes en lugar de que estas fueran rojas.

-Nuestro querido y aburridisimo Remusin- dijo Sirius mirandolo- nunca va a cambiar.

-Y menos este año, es prefecto recuerdas?- le dijo James mirando a Remus tambien.

-Es verdad! Creo que McGonagall tiene la ezperanza de que nos controle- dijo Sirius riendo.

-Pobre Remus, como va a sufrir- dijo James riendo con su amigo- pero bueno, volviendo al plan...

-Yo opino que hay que hacerlo de todas formas, es sencillo, y aparte que mejor que ahora, estamos en Pociones!- lo interrumpio Sirius.

-Si bueno… no lo se- dijo James, era mas probable que los descubrieran si no le preguntaban a Remus.

-Vamos James que no le hecmos hecho nada a Snivellus en todo el dia- le dijo Sirius haciendo pucheros, James no pudo negarse, sabia que si Sirius no molestaba a Severus "Snivellus" Snape durante un dia entero seguro le daba un ataque o algo por el estilo.

-Bueno, esta bien- le dijo James- yo distraigo a Slughorn, tu ve por esa cosa al armario de ingredientes.

Sirius se levanto con cuidado de que nadie lo viera, se fue en cunclillas hasta el armario y se encerro en el, solo que no se dio cuenta que un chico de pelo grasiento y nariz ganchuda lo habia visto por el espejo que, en ese momento, Sharon Kumi utilizaba para observar el "perfecto" rostro de Sirius Black, segun pensaba ella, Snape, con tantos años de experiencia, ya se olia que los Merodeadores tramaban algo, y sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando Potter llamo al profesor para que le digera que habia hecho mal en su pocion que ahora emitia un sonido como de locomotora. Snape no tuvo que pensarlo dos veces para sabotear la broma que pensaban hacer, seguramente era meter algun ingrediente en su pocion para que esta estallara, asi que se apresuro a cambiar su caldero por el de Sirius, despues de que Sirius metiera en ingrediente en el caldero equivocado los cambiaria de nuevo. Sirius volvio del armario con las manos aparentemente vacias, James dejo que Slughorn se fuera y se volvio hacia su amigo.

-Lo conseguiste?- le pregunto James con una sonrisa pilla en los labios.

-Aqui esta- contestoo Sirius mostrandole un par de hojas de un extraño color azul- tu has algo con Evans para distraer a todos, yo voy a arrojar esto al caldero del "Grasis" (**n/a:** grasis… grasiento.. hahahaXD)

James no se hizo esperar, sus partes favoritas de las bromas eran en las cuales aparecia Lily Evans, la chica que lo traia loquito desde primer año, era una chica de un cuerpo muy buen formado y proporcionado, tenia mucho cabello de un color rojo sangre, pero lo que hipnotizaba al chico, o mejor dicho, idiotizaba al chico, eran sus ojos, unos grandes y hermosos ojos verdes que parecian tener luz propia, ella era absolutamente perfecta, segun pensaba James, asi que su principal objetivo era salir con ella, cosa dificil, ya que ella era total y absolutamente "Anti-Merodeadores", no soportaba a Black y a Potter, con Lupin estaba bien ya que el no era arrogante, egocentrico, mujeriego, idiota y creido como los otros dos, y Peter, bueno a Peter ella se la pasaba defendiendolo de las pasadas que le hacian sus "amigos". James se preparo para recibir un par de bofetadas y se dispuso a ir a molesta... digo a hablar con Lily.

-Hola Evans, que bella estas hoy- dijo James poniendo una de sus mejores sonrisas, con esa chica tenia que utilizar toda su artilleria pesada.

-Pierdete Potter- fue la contestacion de la chica.

-Por que siempre eres asi conmigo? Que no quieres salir con James Potter?- le dijo James pasandose la mano por el cabello desordenandolo aun mas.

-No, no quiero salir con el gran imbecil de James Potter gracias- respindio friamente la pelirroja.

-Oh, vamos Evans, yo se que te mueres por salir conmigo, por que no lo aceptas de una vez?

-Potter, por que no aceptas TU de una vez que eres el idiota mas grande de todo Hogwarts.

-Si lo acepto sales conmigo?- pregunto el morocho esperanzado.

-No tienes remedio- le dijo Lily volviendo a sus apuntes.

-Vamos, vamos, una pequeña salidita a Hogsmeade, que te cuesta?- James puso sus ojitos Bambi al que ninguna chica, y alguna que otra profesora, podria resistirse.

-Me cuesta, y mucho- dijo Lily sin apartar su vista del libro de pociones y mezclando la misma.

-Ya se lo que tienes- dijo James ganandose la atencion de la chica- estas asustada.

-Asustada? Yo? Y por que iba a estarlo?- pregunto Lily incredula.

-Tienes miedo de caer rendida ante los brazos de James Potter- contesto James acercandose peligrosamente a ella, para este momento ya toda la clase se encontraba mirandolos, menos Slughorn que se habia distraido con la pocion de uno de sus alumnos.

-Disculpa?- pregunto Lily con las cejas alzadas y en tono de burla- yo, caer rendida ante tus brazos?

-Admitelo- le dijo James, Sirius se habia levantado al ver que todos estaban poniendo atencion a la proxima pelea Potter-Evans que se llevaria a cabo en algunos segundos, Snape se habia hecho tonto y habia volteado a ver la esena tambien, al sentir que Sirius pasaba por su lado rumbo al escritorio del profesor, se volteo rapidamente y puso el caldero de Sirius en su lugar y atrajo el propio nuevamente.

-Potter, no creeras en serio que yo podria caer en tus brazos o si?- siguio burlandose Lily.

-Yo digo que es por eso que no quieres salir conmigo, sino, que otra razon podria haber?- James se habia aprovechado de la distraccion de Lily mientras reia para tomarla por la cintura y acercarla a el, estaba a punto de besarla cuando sintio que su mejilla le ardia, se separo de ella rapidamete para evitar el segundo impacto, las manos de Lily parecian tan delicadas, como de porcelana, pero al golpear, eran como porcelana solida estrellandose en el lugar del golpe.

-Vuelve a hacer eso Potter y te juro que…

-Que pasa ahi?- intervino Slughorn- ya basta, vuelvan a su trabajo.

James se sento, aun con la mejilla adolorida pero sonriendo, Sirius se sento tambien y le hizo una seña de afirmacion con la mano, pero al voltear a ver su caldero supo que algo andaba mal.

-Profesor- dijo la inconfundible voz de Snape- creo que algo anda mal con la pocion de Black.

Slughorn se acerco a la pocion de Sirius para verla bien, esta cambiaba de color constantemente y parecia que podria estallar en cualquier momento.

-Pero que ha hecho señor Black?- pregunto Slughorn tapandose la nariz con un pañuelo, ya que la pocion soltaba un gas que apestaba a mil demonios.

-Yo nada profesor- dijo inosentemente Sirius.

-Exactamente, no ha hecho nada en toda la clase, 5 puntos menos para Gryffindor- Slughorn se dirigio a su escritorio molesto, pero al pasar, la pocion de Snape lo detuvo- pero esta pocion esta perfecta señor Snape, muy bien, 10 puntos para Slytherin.

Snape volteo a ver a James y Sirius con una malevola sonrisa en la cara, James lo miro con cara de asesino, al igual que su amigo, Sirius estaba a punto de hechizar al pelo grasiento pero James lo detuvo.

-No vale la pena perder mas puntos por ese idiota- le dijo mientras detenia la mano en la cual Sirius mantenia su varita.

-Imbecil, seguramente cambio los calderos cuando no veiamos- Sirius, sin querer, dio un golpe a su caldero con la varita, este empezo a chillar y temblar descontroladamente.

-Va a estallar!!- grito James metiendose debajo de la mesa, todos los de la clase lo imitaron, menos Sirius que de la sorpresa no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, el caldero estallo llenando toda la sala de un extraño liquido azul, Sirius quedo completamente cuvierto del extraño liquido, la clase salio poco a poco de sus escondites, al ver a Sirius cubierto del liquido todos los Slytherin comenzaron a reir, si no hubiera estado lleno de esa cosa azul, todos se hubieran dado cuenta que Sirius estaba rojo de rabia y veia a Snape con cara de psicopata asesino.

-5 puntos menos para Gryffindor por hacer estallar su caldero señor Black- se escucho la voz de Slughorn por encima de las carcajadas de los Slytherin.

-Pero fue un accidente profesor- dijo Sirius, Slughorn no le hizo caso, pues la campana habia sonado y todos se estaban retirando.

-Señor Black quedese para limpiar todo esto.

Sirius se quedo a quitar todas las manchas azules de las paredes antes de poder ir a dares un baño para limpiarse el mismo, los otros dos Merodeadores lo esperaban afuera.

-Ese imbecil de Snape!- gritaba Sirius, iban de camino a sus dormitorios para que Sirius tomara un baño y despues poder ir a recoger a Peter a la enfermeria- pero me las va apagar, voy a quitarle toda la grasa que tiene en el pelo y hacer que se la trague.

-Sirius, por favor, estoy comiendo- dijo Remus con cara de asco y alejando el chocolate que comia de su boca.

-No te preocupes Siri, ya encontraremos la forma de vengarnos- lo consolo James- despues de recoger a Peter planeamos una buena a Snivellus.

Llegaron a la sala comun de Gryffindor y Sirius corrio escaleras arriba para que nadie lo viera todo azul, se encerro en el baño y se metio con todo y uniforme a la regadera, despues de asegurase de que todo el liquido azul se hubiera quitado de la tunica y resto de la ropa, se la quito para poder bañarse bien. (**n/a:** dejo esa esena a su imaginacion..!!)

-Que podemos hacerle a Snivelly?- pregunto James sentandose en su cama y sacando un libro sobre transformaciones para empezar a leerlo.

-Estoy planeando algo, pero aun no estoy muy seguro- dijo Remus revisando el arsenal que tenian, conformado principalmente de Bombas Fetidas- podriamos hacer algo con las Bombas Fetidas, hace mucho que no hacemos nada con ellas.

-Si es verdad- dijo James sonriendo y apartando la vista del libro- ya es hora de volver a los basicos.

-Aaaaaahhhhh!!!!- un grito de horror se escucho salir del baño.

-Sirius! Estas bien?- pregunto James preocupado y se acerco corriendo ala puerta seguido de Remus.

-No no estoy bien!- grito Sirius mientras abria la puerta- miren!- señalo su cabello, era azul!- no se quita con nada, ya lo intente!

-Sirius, tranquilizate- James sabia que una de las pasiones de Sirius era su cabello, no le gustaba que nadie lo tocara, y mucho menos pintarlo- vamos a la enfermeria por Peter y le preguntamos a Poppy si puede hacer algo.

-Que?!! Claro que no, no pienso salir asi- dijo Sirius y despues corrio a su cama para taparse la cabeza con la almohada.

-Ya Sirius areces niño de 5 años- le dijo Remus.

-No me importa, no saldre hasta que esto se quite- sono la voz apagada de Sirius.

-Mira toma- le dijo James entregandole una gorra- asi nadie lo notara y podremos preguntarle a Poppy si te lo quita.

Sirius tomo la gorra y se la puso asegurandose que ningun mechon de cabello se saliera, despues de asegurar que ningun cabello azul de Sirius estuviera a la vista, los tres Merodeadores salieron rumbo a la enfermeria para recoger al cuarto, tomaron varios atajos mientras platicaban sobre la possible broma que le harian a Snivellus.

-Yo opino que colgarlo en calzoncillos de uno de los pilares de la entrada estaria bien- dijo James.

-Suena bien, pero eso ya lo hemos hecho y no seria original- le dijo Remus descartando la idea.

-Ya lo tengo- dijo de pronto Sirius- recuerdan ese pasillo que tiene paredes invisibles para atrapar a los que pasen por ahi?

-Como olvidarlo- dijo Remus quien habia sido el desafortunado-afortunado que lo descubrio y se quedo encerrado entre las paredes toda la noche.

-Pues dejaremos a Snivelly en una de esas- dijo Sirius con cara de maniaco.

-No te ofendas Siri, pero esa broma no suena muy buena- e dijo James.

-Jimmy, Jimmy, Jimmy, siempre interrumpiendo a la gente- le dijo Sirius y luego dio un salto para evitar el manotazo de su amigo, James odiaba que le dijeran Jimmy- solo digo que lo dejaremos ahi, y para que sienta lo que es quedar impregnado con algo- dijo señalando su cabeza- lo dejaremos encerrado con unas diez de nuestras Bombvas Fetidas mas apestosas.

James y Remus sonrieron maliciosamente, Remus empezo a perfeccionar el plan mientras Sirius y James platicaban de todas las otras posibilidades de burlarse de Snape.

-Buenas Poppy- dijo James entrando en la enfermeria.

-Hola chicos, ya vienen por Peter?- pregunto amablemente la enfermera.

-Sip, ya esta bien?- dijo Remus acercandose a la cama de su amigo.

-Si ya no tiene nada, no te preocupes, ya se lo pueden llevar- le dijo Madame Pomfrey y se dispuso a irse a su despacho.

-Poppy espera- dijo Sirius acercandose a ella- crees que puedas hacer algo con esto?- Sirius se quito la gorra dejando ver su cabello azul.

-Oh si! Me lo comento Slughorn, lo siento Sirius pero la pocion que te cayo ensima es una pocion sin importancia, asi que no se molestan en encontrarle remedio, es solo cuestion de tiempo para que se quite- a Sirius el color lo abandono.

-Como que no tiene remedio?! Pero que voy a hacer!- dijo Sirius desesperado y tirandose en una de las camas.

-Sirius basta- dijo Remus que ya sabia los teatros que se aventaba su amigo.

-No! Les juro que me da! Me da! Me les voy chicos!- dijo Sirius haciendo drama y fingiendo que lloraba en la almohada.

-Sirius tranquilo, te ves muy bien cone se color- le dijo Madame Pomfrey logrando que Black se incorporara.

-De verdad?- pregunto Sirius.

-Claro que si, preguntale a cualquier chica, te da un toque…mmm como decirlo… sexy- dijo Madame Pomfrey y despues siguio su camino hacia su oficina.

-Ya estas mejor?- pregunto James al ver que Sirius contemplaba su reflejo en uno de los espejos que habia en la mesita.

-Bueno, si las chicas opinan que esta bien…- dijo y despues se giro a sus amigos- bueno que esperan? Tenemos una broma que hacer.

Los cuatro Merodeadores salieron rumbo al pasillo del quinto piso, casi nadie pasaba por ahi, ya que era una zona en la que no se daban clases.

-Y como haremos para que Snivellus venga?- pregunto Peter a sus amigos.

-Exelente pregunto- le dijo James- Remus?

-Ya lo tengo todo planeado- contesto este, sus amigos le pusieron atencion inmediatamente, sabian que los planes del lobito rara vez fallaban- Sirius, tu iras a buscar a Snape, le gritaras que lo vas a matar, le quitas la varita y lo persigues, James tu tomas atajos para seguir el camino que tome, le cierras todos los caminos poibles de escapatoria hasta que no le quede mas remedio que este pasillo, Peter y yo nos quedaremos aqui esperando que llegue y despues hecharemos las Bombas Fetidas en cuanto las paredes se esten cerrando.

-Nuestro Remusin es un genio- dijo Sirius abrazando a su amigo.

-Sirius no me vuelvas a decir asi- le dijo Remus con ojos entrecerrados.

-Por que no Remusin?- pregunto Sirius para hacer enojar a su amigo.

-Sirius, vuelveme a decir asi y te tacho de gay frente a todo el colegio- le advirtio Remus.

-Ya, ya, esta bien, no hay que llegar a extremos- dijo Sirius haciendo reir a sus amigos- entonces que? Empezamos?

Sirius y James se fueron de ahi dejando a Remus y Peter cargados de una peligrosa cantidad de Bombas Fetidas. James siguia a Sirius escondido bajo la capa de invisibilidad para que Snape no lo viera, Sirius encontro a Snape cerca del segundo piso, le hizo señas a James para que fuera al otro lado del pasillo y que solo dejara descubiertas las escaleras, cuando ya estaban en posicion, Sirius se dirigio a Snape con un grito.

-Snape!- Snape se giro alarmado, conocia esa voz perfectamente, y normalmente no le traia buenas experiencias- mira lo que hiciste- grito de nuevo Sirius quitandose la gorra y dejando ver su cabello azul, enseguida Snape comenzo a reir, no sin antes sacar su varita- claro riete mientras puedas, por que te voy a matar!

Sirius corrio hacia el, Snape intento desarmarlo, pero un hechizo salido de quien sabe donde le quito su varita, no tuvo otra posibilidad masque corer, asi que asi lo hizo pero antes de llegar al final del pasillo, vio a Potter sosteniendo su varita y tapandole el paso, giro y subio por las escaleras con Black pisandole los talones, James tomo un par de atajos y llego antes que ellos al piso de arriba y le tapo de nuevo el paso a Snape para que subiera otro piso, asi lo repitieron hasta que llegaron al quinto, entonces James se puso en la escalera obligando a Snape a seguir el pasillo, al llegar al final, iba a girar a la derecha, pero un hechizo de Sirius lo hizo ir hacia la izquierda en donde Peter y Remus lo esperaban, de pronto sintio que chocaba contra algo y callo sobre su trasero al momento que veia como Lupin y Pettigrew le lanzaban lo que parecian ser Bombas Fetidas, depronto todas las Bombas comenzaron achillar tal y como lo hacen antes de explotar, los cuatro Merodeadores miraban muriendose de risa como el pobre de Snape, desesperado, intentaba salir del cuarto invisible en el que estaba atrapado con una decena de Bombas Fetidas apunto de estallar, cuando no vio posibilidad de salir, se cubrio lo mas que pudo con su tunica y espero a que las Bombas estallaran…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o Fin Flash Back 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Volviendo con McGonagall…

Sin darle mucha importancia a la tranquilidad de la noche, la profesora siguio su camino, pero justo antes de cruzar la esquina del pasillo que daba a su dormitorio, lo escucho…

Ppppprrrrfffff…

Una explosion, si es que a eso se le podia llamar explosion, mas bien sono como muchas flatulencias bastante ruidosas.

-MERODEADORES!- grito McGonagall y salio disparada hacia el lugar de la explosion.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y..?? ke les parecio..?? espero ke les haya gustado..!!:D este pimer kapi no esta muy interesante.. pero les prometo ke mas adelante ya vendran los apodos.. el mapa.. y los problemas kon Voldy..!! dejenme sus REVIEWS por fixx..!!


	2. Animagia Ilegal

A peticion de **Lord Xolur** aki esta el otro capi.. perdon por no haber puesto.. pero komo no tenia casi Reviews.. (y los que tengo son muuuuuuuy bien agracecidos de veras..!!) yo pense ke nadie leia este fic.. pero ya aki les pongo este otro capi.. espero ke les guste..!!XD

Esta es solo la introduccion de las chicas.. ya el proximo vendra mejor hecho.. y mucha mas atencion a los **Merodeadores** y a la pareja **James/Lily**..!!

**YoungLadyPotter**: perdon por tardar tanto..!! de verdad.. y en este kapi casi no hay de Lils y James.. pero te prometo hacer mas de ellos.. me enfocare en esa pareja.. lo juro..XD hahaha espero ke te guste el kapi..!!

**Lord Xolur**: aki esta el otro capi…!! Hahaha para ke veas ke si le sigo.. nomas ke estaba un poko perdida porke no tenia mas Reviews..XD haha pero ya lo actualizare mas seguido.. en serio.. espero ke te guste el kapi..!!XD

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Animagia Ilegal..!!**

Ya habian pasado dos semanas desde la broma a Snape, el castigo no habia sido bonito, fue demasiado, segun Sirius y James, para ser el primero del año, los mandaron en fin de semana a la biblioteca a ordenar los libros que acababan de llegar, no hubiese sido tan malo si se los hubieran dejado a todos juntos, el problema era que les dieron a cada uno una seccion de libros diferentes, para Remus no fue problema, los ordeno en menos de dos horas y pudo ser libre, Sirius y James eran otro cuento, solo les daban permiso de trabajar en su castigo cuatro horas al dia, asi que ellos, al no estar tan familiarizados con los libros, tardaron mucho mas y tuvieron que volver el fin de semana siguiente a terminar el trabajo, mientras que Peter, bueno Peter simplemente no pudo hacer el castigo.

-Se pasaron- dijo Sirius recostandose sobre la hierba bajo un arbol cerca del lago- mira que dos fines de semana practicamente arruinados.

-Miralo de este modo, aun tenemos tiempo de planear una broma simple antes de la cena- dijo James imitando a su amigo y estirandose sobre el pasto.

-Si, tienes razon- dijo Sirius, volteandose a ver a su amigo, James tambien lo miro, y ambos se fijaron si Remus los veia, el lobito estaba enfrascado en su libro de historia y no les ponia la menor atencion, Sirius y James se sentaron asegurandose de poder ver todos los movimientos de Remus y comenzaron a hablar en voz baja.

-Has descubierto algo?- pregunto James en voz queda.

-Es bastante dificil, pero hay bastantes libros de Magia Oscura en mi casa, creo que para antes de Halloween ya podremos intentarlo- respondio Sirius en el mismo tono.

-Pues en mi casa solo encontre algunas cosas que se pueden hacer para perfeccionarlo, pero nada interesante- dijo James haciendo una mueca de inconformidad- creo que lo tuyo nos ayudara mas…

-De que hablan ustedes dos?- interrumpio Remus mirandolos.

-Nada!- respondieron los dos morochos en un tono para nada credible, Remus los miro con los ojos entrecerrados y volvio a su lectura.

-Debemos ser cuidadosos, el nunca nos lo permitiria- dijo James mirando a Remus de reojo.

-Si ya lo se- dijo Sirius- pero en fin, que puede hacer para impedirlo? Quitarnos nuestra magia?

あいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいう

En otro lugar del Castillo, tres amigas hablaban tranquilamente, esperaban la hora de la cena para bajar al Gran Comedor, ya habian terminado las tareas para el Lunes siguiente, y hasta habian estudiado la siguiente leccion, por lo menos dos de ellas, ya que la tercera se habia quedado dormida en cuanto leyo los primeros dos renglones.

-Y, que haremos mañana?- pregunto una de ellas, Lily Evans, la pelirroja que tenia a James babeando.

-No lo se- respondio otra chica, Helen Pevensie, una chica de piel morena, cabello negro noche, lacio y largo, un poco bajo los hombros, ese dia llevaba dos coletas altas muy graciosas, sus ojos color eran de un azul oscuro, penetrantes, te desarmaba con una sola mirada, tenia un cuerpo impresionante, deseo de muchos de los chicos de la escuela, pero ninguno de ellos se atrevia a pedirle una cita ya que ella tenia un caracter fuerte, no fuerte, explosivo, de verdad daba miedo cuando se ponia en plan de mala, pero el resto del tiempo era normal, demasiado sarcastica y cruel, pero era una buena amiga, siempre haciendo destrozos o burlandose de alguna que otra persona que le caia mal- quiero ir a Hogsmeade, tengo que comprar muchas cosas importantes.

-Importantes como que? Un vestido o unos zapatos nuevos?- pregunto la tercera chica que estaba ahi, Audrey Collart, habia estado leyendo hasta ese momento, esta chica de cabello rubio y con muchisimos rizos, corto hasta arriba de los hombros, sus ojos café claro, eran grades pero bonitos, ella era muy tranquila, demasiado segun la opinion de Helen, siempre estudiando y terminando sus apuntes, aunque cabe decir que era muy distraida, siempre olvidaba en donde dejaba las cosas y tenia que ser ayudada por Lily en mas de una occasion a encontrar sus zapatos en la habitacion, aunque siempre estaban en el mismo lugar, uno bajo la mesita de noche de Helen y el otro sobre la ropa sucia de Lily- importante de verdad seria comprar un buen libro o comprar mas ingredientes para la clase de Pociones o…

-Ya, ya entendi, o aburrirme todo el dia en la libreria, no?- la interrumpio Helen, Audrey la miro mal y volvio a su lectura murmurando "Connard" algo ofendida, pero sabia que ese era el modo de ser de Helen, asi que no se lo tomaba como ofensa- oye no uses frances conmigo jovencita.

-Ni siquiera sabes que dije- se excuso Audry.

-No me importa, se que fue algo malo- dijo Helen tomando una revista y leyendola, Audry volvio a mirarla mal y volteo si cuerpo hasta quedar espaldas a Helen, Lily solo las miraba y sonreia negando con la cabeza.

-Bueno chicas, piensan hacer algo o no?- pregunto Lily aun riendo.

-Yo digo que…

-Lo tengo!- grito Helen interrumpiendo a Audrey- haremos una pijamada con Alice y Kana.

Alice Stevens (**n/a:** proxima madre de Neville..) era una chica de sexto con la cual se llevaban de maravilla, su amiga, Kanako Uemura, una chica japonesa que hacia un año habia llegado a Hogwarts, ella tambien era de sexto pero se llevaba muy bien con Lily y las demas.

-Si! noche de chicas!- dijo Lily levantando los brazos.

-Noche de chicas? Podemos asistir?- pregunto una voz ronca y seductora a espaldas de la pelirroja.

-Tenias que destruir mi momento, no Potter?- dijo Lily sin siquiera molestarse en voltear a ver al chico y bajando los brazos lentamente, los cuatro Merodeadores se acercaron a las chicas, Peter se quedo a una distancia prudente.

-Vamos, yo se que te mueres por que yo este junto a ti en las noches Evans- dijo James arrogantemente.

-Creo que ella preferiria dormir con un cienpies gigante- dijo Audrey sin dejar de leer su libro.

-Un cienpies? Por que un cienpies?- pregunto James extrañado ante el comentario de la rubia.

-Logico, un cienpies, a pesar de tener tantas patas, la tocaria menos- dijo Helen dedicandole una sonrisa falsa a James, este se la devolvio aun mas falsa.

-Que graciosa amanesiste el dia de hoy "Hell"- dijo Sirius sarcasticamente y acentuando el "nombre" de la chica, Lily y Audrey la llamabas asi, Hel, para no decir su nombre completo, pero Sirius le decia "Hell" para darle a entender que era un Demonio que venia del mismo Infierno, (**n/a:** "Hell" en Español significa "Infierno" .. no kreo ke no lo sepan..XD) Sirius tuvo que agacharse para esquival el librazo que la chica le tiro en la cabeza.

-No tienes derecho a llamarme por mi nombre, Black!- dijo-grito Helen poniendose de pie, Remus se alejo del campo de batalla, no queria resultar herido, en especial con esa chica, no sabia porque, pero ella parecia odiarlo, y seguramente lo atacaria sin razon alguna, asi que decidio platicar tranquilamente con Audrey, la unica de ellas que se llevaba bien con los Merodeadores, y Lily, que lo aceptaba a pesar de ser Merodeador, Peter seguia contemplando todo desde lejos.

-Solo digo la verdad- se defendio Sirius aun sonriendo por la reaccion de la chica.

-Si me pusiera a decirte tus verdades no terminariamos en un mes entero- contrataco Helen cruzandose de brazos y mirando a Sirius burlonamente.

-Vete a Narnia, Pevensie- le dijo Sirius mirandola molesto, ella era la unica chica que lo hacia enfadar asi de rapido, Helen lo miro con odio, odiaba que le dijeran cosas sobre Narnia solo por su apellido, y Sirius se lo decia todo el tiempo para hacerla enojar.

-Escuchame bien Black- dijo Helen amenazadoramente parandose frente a el y parandose de puntillas para poder quedar a la altura del rostro del muchacho- vuelveme a decir algo sobre Narnia, Aslan o cualquier boberia por el estilo, y te juro que te hago hot dog.

-Ni que fuera perro- dijo Sirius haciendole frente a la chica, era el unico que se atrevia a hacerlo.

-No lo digo por eso- dijo Helen mirando rapidamente a la entrepierna de Sirius y alejandose triunfante, Sirius, por su parte, tomo un cojin y cubrio sus "partes" para dejarlas fuera del alcance de Helen.

-Que humor Pevensie- dijo Sirius dirigiendose las escaleras para ir a su cuarto, James y Peter lo siguieron, Remus seguia conversando alegremente con Lily y Audry, hasta que…

-Que haces platicando con mis chicas!- los interrumpio Helen casi gritando.

-Solo conversabamos Pevensie- dijo Remus, no sabia por que la chica se alteraba tanto.

-Pues nos interrumpes- le dijo Helen empujando a Remus fuera del sillon y sentandose ella.

-Interrumpirlas? Pero si no tenian ninguna conversacion- dijo Remus mirandola incredulo.

-Ahora la tenemos y nos interrumpes- respondio Helen con naturalidad y sin siquiera mirarlo- ya, fuera de aqui, Merodeador.

Remus subio a su cuarto, algo molesto, cuando entro Sirius, James y Peter escondieron un libro, que seguramente habian estado leyendo, bajo la cama de James, Remus lo noto claramente, pero decidio investigar despues, estaba enojado con Helen, por que lo odiaba tanto.

-Que te hizo Helen "Hell of Narnia" Pevensie?- pregunto Sirius sentandose en su cama.

-Cada dia le cambias el apodo- comento Remus riendo.

-Lo se- dijo James tambien riendo- ya ha pasado por "Helen DeVil", "Infierno Pevensie", "Demonio Aslan"…

-Esque no hay uno que exprese toda su maldad- explico Sirius riendo junto a sus amigos- bueno, que te hizo?

-No entendo por que me odia tanto- explico Remus sentandose en su cama- estaba tranquilamente platicando con Audrey y Lily, de pronto ella llega y dice que las interrumpo y no se como sigue la cosa que termina sentada en mi lugar y corriendome, ni siquiera me llama Lupin, solo me dice "Merodeador".

-Pues es lo que eres, o no?- pregunto James jugando con una escoba en miniatura volando sobre su mano.

-Claro que lo soy- exclamo Remus algo ofendido- pero a ustedes los llama "Potter" y "Black".

-Pues a mi tampoco me dice nada, Remus- dijo Peter observando la escoba de James dar vueltas y vueltas en la palma de su mano.

-No te ofendas Pete- dijo Sirius mirandolo- pero creo que Pevensie ni siquiera te ha notado.

-Creo que no, verdad?- dijo Peter algo confundido.

-Bueno como sea- dijo Remus quitandole importancia- diganme que leian antes de que yo llegara?

-Que quieres decir cuando dices lo que dijiste eso de que, que leiamos?- pregunto James intentando esquivar el tema y causando confusion en el cerebro del lobito.

-Por que tal vez, piensas que pensaste que leiamos por que pensabas que leerias un libro- trabalenguo esta vez Sirius dejando aun mas confindido al licantropo.

-Yo… no leiamos nada de Transformaciones, en serio.

-Peter!

-Ya, parece que desayunaste Laxante aderesado con Pepto Bismol- dijo James mirandolo con enojo.

-Por que?- pregunto Peter confundido.

-Por que nada mas abres la boca para caga…

-Bueno ya, me van a decir o no?- interrumpio Remus a Sirius, los otros tres se quedaron en silencio mirandose unos a otros- bien, como quieran- les dijo Remus enojado, cerrando los doceles de su cama.

-Remus, no te pongas asi- le dijo James intentando calmar a su amigo, pero Remus ya habia cerrado las cortinas y las habia encantado con un hechizo silenciador.

-Me siento mal por mentirle- dijo Peter a sus amigos.

-No tenemos otra opcion, el nunca nos dejaria- le dijo Sirius quitandose el uniforme para acostarse a dormir.

あいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいう

Las chicas vestian sus pajamas y esperaban a Alice y a Kana para comenzar la fiesta, Lily traia unos pantalones rosas y muy flojos y una camisa de manga corta pegada al cuerpo en un tono de rosa mas fuerte con la inscripcion "Sleepy Beauty" en letras blancas en ella, Audrey una bata de dormir hasta arriba de la rodilla color azul cielo replete de estrellas y una gran media Luna en el pecho, Helen llevaba puesto unos shorts muy cortos y una blusa de tirantes pegada al cuerpo, todo color negro con las costuras fuchsia, los shorts tenian escrito "I (Corazon) Quidditch" en la parte trasera, se encontraban preparando la comida para esa noche, tambien tenian un par de juegos preparados, en ese momento alguien toco a la puerta, Audrey fue a abrir.

-Audrey!- dijeron las dos chicas que habian tocado.

-Alice! Kana!- grito la aludida de vuelta- cuanto tiempo!

-Unos veinte minutos tal vez- dijo Alice entrando y arrojando unas bolsas de frituras a la cama de Lily, Alice llevaba puesto unos shorts, un poco mas largos que los de Helen, color negro y una blusa blanca de manga corta y algo floja, Kana traia unos pantalones grises y una camisa branca con inscripciones japonesas en color negro.

-Listas para una noche de chismes, juegos y tragazon?- pregunto Helen sentandose en el suelo, en donde habian puesto una gran manta que parecia colchon y en el centro estaba una mesita en la que habia bebidas y comida.

-A partir del Lunes dieta- dijo Kana- pero hoy, me desquitare todo lo que me cuide en verano.

-Y conforme a lo del chisme, les tengo uno nuevo y sumamente jugoso- dijo Alice sentandose junto a Helen.

-Que esperas?! Cuenta, mujer, cuenta!

Las chicas rieron, comieron, chismorrearon y jugaron hasta entrada la noche, cerca de las doce Lily estaba en el baño quitandose la pintura de labios de la cara, resultado de un castigo que tuvo que cumplir por no responder a una de las preguntas que le hicieron durante el _"Verdad o Castigo". _

-Lils, sal ya que se me sale!- dijo Helen haciendo reir a las demas y golpeando la puerta del baño.

-Lo siento Hel, pero esto no se quita, ve a otro baño- le dijo Lily, Helen resoplo y decidio ir al baño que estaba en la Sala Comun.

-Corre, Helen, corre!- grito Audrey cuando esta paso por su lado como un rayo, Alice y Kana rieron ante el comentario de la rubia, Helen bajo las escaleras apresuradamente, pero no sabia que alguien que se encontraba en la Sala Comun la detendria, muy a su pesar.

あいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいう

Era media noche, un lobito salia sigilosamente de su cama y se dirigia en silencio hacia la de uno de sus amigos, se agacho y busco un libro debajo de la cama, habia muchas cosas ahi, desde ropa, Remus no quiso saber si era sucia o limpia, hasta cosas pegajosas que Remus estuvo a punto de vomitar al apenas ocarlas, pero al fin encontro el libro, lo tomo con cuidado y se lo llevo al baño conteniendo la risa al escuchar a Sirius decir entre sueños "Puffy, vuelve conmigo", Remus se encerro en el baño y solto una risita casi inaudible, despues se sento en el suelo y abrio el libro en donde habia un separador en forma de escoba y leyo el encabezado, y un parrafo que estaba marcado con tinta fluorecente.

"**_Hombre Lobo"_**

Al transformarse, el Licantropo es absolutamente mortal para los humanos, matara a cualquier persona que se le ponga en frente, sin embargo, cuando el Lobo esta con otros animales no los lastima, algunos magos aseguran que el Lobo puede llegar a protejer a los animales mas pequeños…

El parrafo seguia, pero ya no estaba marcado, Remus se entristecio, penso que sus amigos le dejarian de hablar una vez investigado eso, sus ojos se aguaron, sin embargo, al pasar su mano por las paginas del libro, noto que habia otra pagina marcada, esta tenia como separador un pedazo de un boletin del Ministerio de Magia, Remus no le presto atencion y leyo el titulo y unas frases marcadas tambien con tinta fluorecente.

"**_Transformacion Humana"_**

・La Animagia es una de las transformaciones mas dificiles de aprender, no todos los magos son capaces de hacerla.

・Aprenderla es muy peligroso, si no se hace correctamente, el mago podria terminar mitad animal y mitad humano, o no poder regresar a su forma original.

・Una vez que se aprende es muy simple perfeccionarlo, podran confundirse con animales reales.

・La transformacion completa toma minimo un mes para ser completada correctamente.

・ADVERTENCIA: Este tipo de Megia es demasiado avanzada, no se le deje intentar a Magos menores de edad.

Remus comprendio entonces lo que sus amigos intentaban hacer, tomo el pedazo de papel del Ministerio y lo leyo, era un simple articulo, sobre Animagia tambien.

"**Animagia Legal"**

Se advierte a la comunidad magica que el Ministerio ha anunciado que se aumentaran las penalizaciones a todos los magos que sean Animagos sin licencia, esta se les dara gratuitamente en el Ministerio en cuanto se registren…

Ahi terminaba en pedazo de papel roto, Remus no pudo hacer nada mas que asustarse, si su cerebro no lo engañaba, y dudaa que eso pasara, solo habia una forma de unir todo eso, sus amigos intentaban transformarse en Animagos para acompañarlo en las noches de Luna Llena, se quedo impactado por un segudo, hasta que despues su cerebro reacciono de nuevo, era una locura! Como se les ocurria semejante idiotez, Remus se enfurecio, o por lo menos eso penso que era lo que sentia, salio del baño dando un portazo y despertando a los otros tres durmientes.

-Ya, Remus donde esta el incendio?- pregunto Sirius revolviendose el desordenado cabello.

-Que son idiotas o que?!- les grito Remus tirando el libro sore el regazo de James, este, al encontrar sus lentes y poder enfocar bien, pelidecio al ver el libro que le habia arrojado Remus.

-Tu… tu no lo leiste, o si?- pregunto James preocupado.

-Por que crees que estoy asi James?!- le grito Remus- no puedo creer que sean lo suficientemente imbeciles como para pensar en eso!

-Remus, queremos ayudarte- intento calmarlo Sirius levantandose de su cama.

-Ayudarme?! Lo unico que van a hacer es provocar que los mate, eso es lo que haran!

-Re… Remus, no te pongas asi…- intento esta vez Peter.

-Como quieres que me ponga Peter?! Intentan una transformacion sumamente peligrosa y que estara fuera de la ley Magica, y aparte quieren acompañar a un licantropo en plena Luna Llena! Estan locos! Por que hacen esto?!

-Remus clamate, todo esto lo hacemos por ti!- le grito James acercandose a el.

-Remus, como crees que nos sentimos cuando te vemos recostado en la enfermeria con todas esas heridas despues de cada Luna Llena?- pregunto Sirius tranquilamente poniendole una mano en el hombro, Remus tenia la mirada fija en el suelo.

-No queremos que sufras tanto- dijo Peter acercandose tambien e intentando animar a Remus, pero este ya no escuchaba nada, en su mente volaba la frase que James acababa de decir "Todo esto lo hacemos por ti!", se sentia tan dichoso y feliz de haber encontrado esos amigos, arriesgarian su vida por el, pero el no podria permitirlo, nunca se lo perdonaria, las lagrimas luchaban por salir, pero el se contenia lo mas que podia.

-Remus, no nos impediras hacerlo, no te dejaremos solo- dijo Sirius, Remus seguia mirando al suelo.

-Remus, dinos algo- exclamo James tomando a Remus por los hombros y obligandolo a mirarlo, James se sorprendio mucho al ver las finas lagrimas que recorrian las mejillas de Remus, Sirius y Peter tambien se sorprendieron pero no dijeron nada- Remus?

-No… no pueden…- Remus ya no se molestaba ocultar el llanto, no queria que nada malo les pasara a sus amigos.

-Remus no lo podras impedir, lo haremos de todas formas- dijo Sirius dandole unas palmaditas en el hombro, Remus lo aparto bruscamente, junto a las manos de James que seguian apoyadas en sus hombros.

-NO LO ENTIENDEN?! NO QUIERO QUE NADA MALO LES SUCEDA!! SI ALGO LES LLEGARA A PASAR POR MI CULPA NUNA, ME ESCUCHAN, NUNCA ME LO PERDONAIA!!- grito Remus y despues salio corriendo de la habitacion dejando a los otros tres entre sorprendidos y conmovidos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero que les guste el capi..XD dejenme Reviews por fa..!! si dejan muchos actualizo mas rapido..XD hahaha lo juro..!!

Por cierto, Alice y Kana no tomaran mucha importancia en la historia, aki solo laspuse para rellenar..XD


	3. Antes de Halloween

Pues aki otro capi.. ya estoy de vacaciones asi que me podre apurar un pco mas.. espero.. bueno pues disfruten el capi..!! y dejen Reviews..!!

Por cierto.. el personaje de _Helen_ se lo dedico a **Sion-Allegra**.. por ke esta casi tan loca como ella.. digo _Helen_ esta casi tan loka como **Sion**.. hahahaXD ntk..!!

**Cataelbereth: **que bueno ke te gusto mi historia..!! hahha y bueno si las pajamas.. me encanta entrar en detalles.. aki versa las pajamas de los Merodeadores..!! al final hahahhahhaXD espero ke te guste el capi..!!

**Sion-Allegra: **pues ya sabes de tu alarma rara..XD hahaha y pues Helen.. si pobrecita..!! pero pues la dedicare a tu. persona.!! Hahahaha ya leiste ke le paso a Harry.. Grax por ayudarme..!! hahah espero ke te guste este capi.. y ke bueno ke aprovechaste tu sueño..!! komo te fue en el examen..:s

**Lord Xolur: **osea no me dejaste Review..!! ke te pasa hahahhahah..XD bueno pues en este capi si dejame..!! por fixx.. espero ke te guste..!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Antes de Halloween..!!**

Remus bajo rapidamente a la Sala Comun y se sento en uno de los mas apartados sillones, se limpio las lagrimas y se puso a pensar en lo que acababa de descubrir, no queria que nada le pasara a sus amigos, y menos si el era el culpable, se sento mirando por una ventana, en ese momento, alguien bajaba por las escaleras de los dormitorios de chicas, Remus no le presto atencion, pero si se escondio un poco mas para no llamar su atencion, pero no tuvo mucho exito, aunque estaba oculto en las sombras, la chica que habia ido al baño, vio su silueta, aunque no sabia quien era, se veia que estaba intentando esconderse.

-Estas bien?- pregunto Helen acercandose un poco, Remus se tenso al escuchar la voz de la chica, sabia que ella no sabia quien era, de otro modo no se le hubiera acercado.

-Es… estoy bien, no te preocupes- respondio Remus entrecortadamente.

-No, no estas bien, estabas llorando- dijo Helen acercandose mas al chico.

-No te acerques, por favor- dijo Remus dandole la espalda, no queria que Helen lo viera llorar, se burlaria de el de por vida.

-Vamos, no tiene nada de malo llorar, te ayuda a desahogarte- dijo Helen deteniendose, Remus no respondio, si, definitivamente Helen no sabia con quien hablaba.

-Quiero estar solo, por favor- dijo Remus haciendoce bolita en el sillon.

-Sabes, no es muy bueno quedarse solo cuando uno se siente mal, es mejor hablar y desahogarse- dijo Helen sentandose en uno de los sillones y mirando hacia donde estaba Remus, hubo un silencio durante unos segundos, y finalmente Remus decidio hablar, ella no saba quein era, podria desahorgarse con ella y ella nunca sabria quien se lo habia dicho.

-Alguna vez has sentido que tienes los mejores amigos del mundo, pero que tu no los mereces?- pregunto Remus mirando por la ventana de nuevo.

-Si- respondio Helen seriamente mirando por otra ventana tambien- todos los dias.

Remus la miro por unos segundos, la luz de la Luna iluminaba el rostro de la chica, su cabello negro brillaba con la tenue luz, sus ojos parecian entender lo que Remus le acababa de decir, Remus penso que se veia preciosa en ese momento, despues se fijo en el cuerpo de la chica, casi se le salen los ojos al ver la pijama que ella usaba, se quedo embobado mirandola durante unos segundos, (**n/a: **que raro en un hombre..XD) despues reacciono y volvio a mirar la cara de la chica.

-Eso es exactamente lo que me pasa- dijo Remus- ellos piensan hacer algo muy peligroso y… bueno, todo lo que hacen es… por… mi.

-Esos son los amigos de verdad- dijo Helen sonriendo- algunas veces te sacan de quicio, pero la verdad es que sin ellos la vida no seria la misma.

-Tienes razon- le dijo Remus riendo, habia recordado todas las veces que Sirius lo hacia exaltarse solo para hacer reir a James.

-Veo que estas mejor- dijo Helen poniendose de pie- bueno, me voy, me empieza a dar frio, nos vemos luego… extraño.

-Gracias- dijo Remus mirando a la chica alejarse, no pudo evitar mirar el "I (corazon) Quidditch" en la pijama mientras la inscripcion se movia al compaz del caminar de Helen- buenas noches.

Helen le hizo un ademan con la mano y subio las escaleras hacia su habitacion, "_Buenas noches Remus_" penso Helen antes de entrar en su cuarto.

あいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあい

Eran cerca de las nueve de la mañana del Domingo, Remus abrio los ojos lentamente cuando un rayo de sol que se colaba por la ventana le dio de lleno en la cara, se habia quedado dormido en ese sillon, pero no estaba solo, al mirar al rededor, pudo ver a sus tres amigos desparramados por el suelo envueltos en sus cobijas, el mismo tenia una sabana puesta por encima, sonrio feliz, definitivamente tenia a los mejores amigos que existian en el planeta.

-Buenos dias- dijo una voz proveniente del bulto de cobijas que habia en el suelo.

-Buenos dias, quien quiera que desperto- respondio Remus ampliando su sonrisa.

-Yop- dijo James sentandose en el suelo, estaba completamente enrrollado en sus cobijas por lo que no podia mover ni brazos ni piernas, tenia el cabello completamente revuelto, mas de lo normal, y entrecerraba los ojos para poder enfocar algo sin sus gafas, parecia como un muerto salido de su tumba, Remus solto una silenciosa carcajada.

-Remus, callate, no ves que intento dormir- se quejo la voz de Sirius ante la insonora carcajada de Remus, uno de los bultos en el suelo (Sirius) se removio un poco y despues volvio a dormir.

-Tiene oido bionico- dijo James luchando con sus cobijas para poder desenredarse.

-Si, lo se- dijo Remus llendo a auxiliar a su amigo, una vez que James quedo libre y pudo tomar sus gafas, los dos se sentaron en el sillon y se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos.

-Remus, escucha, lo de ayer…- comenzo a decir James en voz baja para no despertar a los otros dos.

-Lo lamento- se le Adelanto Remus- no queria gritarles chicos, es solo que… bueno, eso es muy peligroso y… yo no me perdonaria si algo les llegase apasar por culpa mia y…

-Remus- lo detuvo James- nosotros queremos hacerlo, te queremos ayudar, hemos estado investigando desde el año pasado Remus, estamos listos para intentarlo…

-No es solo la transformacion James- lo interrumpio esta vez el lobito- si van conmigo en Luna Llena… yo pierdo conciencia, podria terminar matandolos y yo no me diera cuenta de nada.

-No lo haras, seremos animales, no personas- le dijo James poniendo una mano en su hombro- tu mismo lo leiste, el lobo puede llegar a protejer a los otros animales.

-Tu y Sirius son muy inteligentes James, pero yo leo mas que ustedes- dijo Remus sonriendole- algunos libros escritos por Animagos dicen que las personas y los animales tienen distintos olores, y el humano, al convertirse en animal, sigue teniendo su olor normal, de humano, no cambia, y si el lobo no cree que ustedes sean animales, y si los ataco, y si los dejo mal heridos y despues…

-Remus, basta- lo detuvo Sirius sentandose, pero el tenia todo el cuerpo, cabeza incluida, enredado en las sabanas, por lo que James y Remus se retorcieron en una carcajada al ver a las "Sabanas Vivientes"- de que se rien?- pregunto Sirius destapandose la cara.

-Nada, nada Siri, que decias?- dijo James controlando su risa.

-Pues que Remus, no tiene sentido el intentar detenernos de no ir contigo las Lunas Llenas- dijo Sirius, aun tenia los brazos y piernas enredados con su cobija, y la misma le cubria la cabeza dejando ver solo el rostro de Sirius, parecia una oruga gigante, y muy apuesta- tu mismo lo dijiste, cuando te transformas pierdes conciencia, no puedes evitar que vallamos.

-Sirius tiene razon Remus- dijo James mirando al licantropo, Remus bajo la mirada resignado, ya no podia hacer nada, sus amigos estabancompletamente decididos a hacerlo.

-Esta bien, pero quiero que me pometan que si me ven agresivo que se alejen- dijo Remus mirando a los dos seriamente.

-No te preocupes Remus- contesto James.

-Seremos tontos, pero no tanto como para quedarnos al lado de un lobo enloquecido- dijo Sirius y el y James rieron, Remus simplemente sonrio, a ese par el riesgo era lo que los divertia, y que mayor riesgo que intentar ser Animago menor de edad y acompañar a un Hombre Lobo en Luna Llena?

-Mama, me da miedo esa vaca- dijo Peter entre sueños, los otros tres soltaron una sonora carcajada y se dispusieron a despertar al cuarto miembro del grupo, los tres chicos se levantaros y se pusieron uno a cada lado de Peter.

-Listos?- pregunto James, Sirius y Remus asintieron- tu primero Sirius, despues yo y despues Remus, esta bien?- los otros dos asintieron de nuevo- a la cuenta de tres, una… dos… tres!

Los tres chicos, en el orden que habia dicho James, saltaron sobre Peter aplastandolo, despues de una guerra de manotazos, los tres se dirigieron a su habitacion para cambiarse y bajar a desayunar.

あいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいえうおあいえ

Las chicas despertaron cerca del mediodia, se habian quedado despiertas hasta las siete de la mañana, un nuevo record, Lily fue la primera en despertar, intentando no hacer mucho ruido, se cambio y bajo a la Sala Comun, habia ya vaios alumnos ahi, riendo y platicando, disfrutando de su fin de semana, se dirigio a la bilbioteca a regresar un libro, pero no se esperaba encontrara a sus queridisimos amigos, los Merodeadores y a su numeroso Club de Fans en la biblioteca.

-Evans!!- grito James.

-Señor Potter!- exclam la bibliotecaria.

-Perdon- se disculpo James rapidamente- Evans, ven aqui.

-Y desde cuando obedesco tus ordenes Potter?- pregunto Lily llendo hacia una estanteria sin mirar al chico.

-Bueno, Evans, ven, por favor- pidio James, pero la pelirroja lo paso olimpicamente-Evans!

-Señor Potter! Fuera de la biblioteca! Ahora!- grito la bibliotecaria sacando a James a patadas, Sirius siguio a la bibliotecaria y a su amigo, Peter tambien fue tras ellos, las chicas del Club de Fans se dividieron, unas se quedaron a contemplar a Remus estudiar, mientras las demas seguian a Sirius y a James.

-Idiota- dijo Lily tomando un libro.

-Lils, te sientas conmigo?- pregunto Remus mirandola.

-Claro- dijo Lily dirigiendose a la mesa del Merodeador, varias de las chicas que estaban espiando a Remus tras la estanteria la miraron con ojos de asesina.

-Y las chicas?- pregunto Remus una vez que Lily se sentara.

-Seguian durmiendo cuando las deja- respondio Lily abriendo su libro.

-Estuvo buena la fiesta, no?- pregunto Remus con una sonrisa, Lily asintio y los dos se pusieron a estudiar comentando alguna que otra cosa, a las tres de la tarde los dos salieron de la biblioteca rumbo a la Sala Comun.

-Evans!- volvio a gritar el chico Potter en cuanto la vio entrar por el retrato.

-Por que me castigas asi?- pregunto Lily mirando hacia el techo.

-Evans! Te quiero preguntar algo- dijo James acercanmdose a ella.

-No- contesto Lily antes de la pregunta.

-No te he preguntado nada- dijo James confundido.

-Me pediras una cita, y no te la dare- dijo Lily comenzando a caminar hacia su habitacion.

-Vamos Evans, es solo una cita- dijo James siguiendola, ya media Sala Comun los seguia con la mirada.

-No.

-Por favor?

-No.

-Por favor?

-No.

-Por favor?

-No!

-Por…

-NO!- Lily se volvio a mirarlo, ya estaban al inicio de las escaleras que daban al dormitorio de chicas.

-Evans, pero que dificil eres- dijo James mirandola con los brazos cruzados.

-Pero que difi…? Eres un imbecil!- grito Lily subiendo un par de escalones.

-Y ahora por que soy imbecil?- pregunto James mirandola.

-Por que no lo eres diras- dijo Helen pasando a su lado y poniendose junto a la pelirroja.

-Callate Pevensie, no estoy hablando contigo- dijo James mirandola con enojo, Helen iba a contestar, pero Lily la detuvo.

-Potter, eres un imbecil, por el simple hecho de ser tu!- le dijo Lily caminando hacia el, James retrocedia a cada paso que la pelirroja daba hacia el- te la pasas todo el tiempo invitandome a salir, dices que de verdad quieres salir conmigo, pero despues te andas besuqueando y haciendo quien sabe que cosas con las niñas tontas de tu estupido Club de Fans!- varias chicas la miraron mal- y ahora me saler con ese "Que dificil eres", pues si, lo soy, yo no soy una cualquiera que se revuelca contigo por el simple hecho de que eres un Merodeador, no soy otra chica mas Potter, que eso te quede bien claro.

Para cuando Lily termino de hablar, James ya habia retrosedido hasta la otra pared de la Sala Comun, Lily se dio media vuelta y se dirigio a su habitacion, James se quedo unos segundos en shock, pero al ver que toda la Sala Comun lo miraba, reacciono.

-Esta, o no esta loca?- pregunto en tono burlon, todos los demas comenzarona reir, pero James, en sus adentros, se sentia mal por lo que Lily le acababa de decir.

-Que le queries preguntar James?- pregunto Remus sentandose en uno de los sillones junto a sus amigos.

-Dumbledore me dijo que habra un baile de disfraces en Halloween- respondio James sentandose a un lado del lobito- y pues, queria ver si era mi pareja, no me hice muchas ilusiones, pero no se a quien escoger.

-Ya lo se- dijo Sirius mientras comia una Rana de Chocolate- la semana pasada fui con Michelle a Hogsmeade, me la pase muuuuy bien- dijo Sirius sonriendo picaramente- pero el Viernes le di unas lecciones extras de Defensa a Camille, y tambien me la pase muuuuuy bien- recordo con otra sonrisa.

-Tu siempre te la pasas muuuuy bien Siri- le dijo James.

-Buen punto- dijo Sirius abriendo una segunda Rana de Chocolate- ya se que hacer- dijo poniendose de pie y subiendose a la mesa- Chicas!- grito, inmediatamente todas las chicas de la Sala Comun le prestaron atencion- Habra un baile en Halloween y me preguntaba quien querria venir conmigo!

La reaccion de las chicas fue inmediata, todas se acercaron para quedar cerca de la mesa, aplastando a los chicosque se interponian en su camino, menos a James a Remus, quienes estaban en el sillon cerca de la mesa, a ellos tambien les lanzaban besos y decicaban guiños.

-Me siento honrado al saber que tengo la posibilidad de salir con todas estas hermosuras!- dijo Sirius haciendo que las chicas suspiraran- me harian un favor?

-Si, claro Siri-Boy- dijeron todas las chicas.

-Y si me mandan su foto y su nombre para poder contemplar el bello rostro de todas y cada una de ustedes?- dijo Sirius haciendose el romantico, mas suspiros se hicieron presentes.

-Lo que tu digas Siri-Boy- dijeron las chicas, e inmediatamente todas salieron en estampida hacia las habitaciones a tomarse una fotografia, o a buscar una en la que lucieran bien.

-Listo, solo debo buscar a la mas linda- dijo Sirius sentandse junto a sus amigo.

-Oigan, donde esta Peter?- pregunto Remus al ver que su amigo habia desaparecido.

-Aqui- se escucho una voz proveniente de detras del sofa, los tres Merodeadores miraron y vieron a Peter tendido en el suelo con una que otra huella de zapato en su cuerpo, los tres chicos no pudieron evitar reir al verlo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-En un par de semanas podremos intentarlo- dijo Sirius cerrando el libro de Magia Oscura que tenia en el regazo, desde que Remus se habia resignado, pasaban mucho tiempo investigando y entendiendo el arte de la Animagia, era algo dificil, pero era posible, Sirius dejo el libro a un lado y se estiro en su cama, llevaba unos boxers negros como pijama.

-En que animal creen convertirse?- pregunto James acostandose boca arriba en su cama, solo traia unos pantalones de pijama color azul oscuro, se imaginaba como un enorme leon, poderoso e imponente, despues paso a una majestuosa aguila real.

-Ya se, apuestas!- salto Sirius.

-Apuestas?- preguntaron los otros tres.

-Si, escribiremos en lo que pensamos que se convertiran los otros y quien gane se lleva…- dijo Sirius pensativamente.

-Dotacion gratuita de dulces de Honeyduckes por un mes- dijo James poniendose de pie- lo que el ganador quiera se le dara!

-Me parece bien- dijo Peter.

-Perfecto- dijo Sirius poniendose de pie junto con James.

-Un momento- dijo Remus sentandose en su cama, su pijama eran unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca muy suelta- yo no me transformare en nada, yo no cuento.

-Vamos Remus, sera divertido- dijo James dsentandose junto a el.

-Mira, si tu aciertas te daremos un mes de dotacion gratuita- dijo Sirius sntandose del otro lado de Remus- y dotacion extra de chocolate por dos meses.

-Bueno, esta bien- dijo Remus sonriendo e imaginandose una tina llena de malteada de chocolate.

-Bien, sera mejor que descancemos, piensen en los animales- dijo James mientras se metia en su cama.

-Lo intentaremos unos dias antes de Halloween- dijo Sirius imitando a su amigo- aun tenemos tiempo de pensar, no se por que creo que Peter no se convertira en vaca.

-Vaca! En donde!- dijo Peter pegando un brinco en su cama con su pijama amarilla de short y camisa, los otros tres rieron a carcajadas por la extraña fobia a las vacas que tenia su amigo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Que les parecio..?? hahahaha la verdad eske lo hice con muuuucha flojera, perdon.. espero ke les guste el capi.. dejenme Reviews..!!


	4. Venadito Chucho y Roedor

Hola..!!!!!!!!! Perdo0o0o0o0on por el retraso.. lo se.. fueron como 6 meses.. bueno no.. estoy exagerando.. pero bueno.. ya termine.. muy corto el capi pero espero ke les guste..!! ahí les va..!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Venadito, Chucho y Roedor..!!**

-Muy bien, mañana intentaremos transformarnos- dijo James, faltaban 7 días para Halloween, los cuatro Merodeadores estaban parados en el centro de su habitación, ya habían leído absolutamente todos los libros sobre transformación que había en la biblioteca, tenían mucha información, que ellos consideraban suficiente, estaban totalmente decididos y… tenían la apuesta lista- muy bien, cada quien ponga en un papel su nombre hasta arriba, después el nombre de cada uno de nosotros y enseguida el animal en el que piensa que se convertirá, cuando terminen lo ponen en esta caja.

Todos tomaron un pedazo de pergamino y escribieron sus apuestas, habían tenido muchísimo tiempo para pensarlo y ahora, al día siguiente verían si alguno había acertado.

-Esperen, tenemos que ver los papeles antes de ponerlos en la caja, así nadie hará trampa- dijo Remus antes de que Sirius echara su pergamino.

-Trampa? Me insultas Remus- dijo Sirius fingiendo estar indignado, pero abrió su papel para que los demás vieran, los demás lo imitaron, los papeles estaban así:

James:

Sirius - Halcón

Peter - Suricate

Sirius:

James - Puma

Peter - Comadreja

Remus:

James - Jaguar

Sirius - Perro

Peter - Hámster

Peter:

James - León

Sirius - Mapache

Remus - Lobo

-Peter, para empezar, Remus no cuenta, y además, porque jodidos voy a ser un mapache?!- le dijo Sirius dándole un zape a Peter.

-Bueno… yo pensé…

-No, no, no… no lo hagas- lo interrumpió James- Pete, pensar no es lo tuyo.

Sirius soltó una sonora carcajada.

-Bueno ya, expliquen sus elecciones- dijo Remus.

-Bueno, yo pienso que Sirius será un halcón porque tienen características similares- comenzó su explicación James- los halcones pueden llegar a ser muy leales, y también son muy fuertes y hábiles, son muuuy astutos, al igual que nuestro queridísimo Siri, y en cuanto a Peter, bueno, depuse de descontar la vaca, pensé en un animal pequeño, pero que a su vez tenga la destreza de hacer cosas grandes, auque no lo parezca.

-Bueno, yo creo que James será un puma porque los pumas son hábiles y audaces, muy valientes y tienen unos reflejos perfectos, (léase jugador estrella de Quidditch)- dijo Sirius haciendo un "paréntesis"- y pues Peter, una comadreja es perfecta para ti amigo, porque… bueno aunque todo el mundo diga que son cobardes, mas bien creo que saben cual es el momento exacto para retirarse.

-Yo digo que James será un jaguar… bueno lo mismo que Sirius pero en diferente especie- dijo Remus.

-Te equivocaste en algo amigo- le dijo Sirius con una sonrisilla.

-En que?- pregunto Remus.

-En que el puma combina mejor con el cabello de James que el jaguar.

James y Peter soltaron una carcajada y Remus rodó los ojos.

-Sirius será un perro por que, a pesar de ser leal y un excelente amigo, es extrovertido y siempre esta dispuesto a todo, y Peter, bueno, un hámster es pequeño, pero cuando menos te lo esperas ya logro su cometido y esta fuera del ala caja de zapatos- dijo Remus.

-Caja de zapatos?- preguntaron los otros tres.

-Olvídenlo, yo se mis razones- les dijo Remus.

-Bueno, pues yo pienso que James será un león porque es muy valiente y es un gran líder y…

-Es trampa si pensaste en Gryffindor- le dijo Sirius con ojos entrecerrados.

-Ya déjalo Sirius, prosigue Pete- dijo Remus.

-Si, bueno Sirius será un mapache porque siempre se roba mi comida- dijo Peter.

-Esa es tu gran razón?- pregunto Sirius incrédulo- bueno al menos no tendré que preocuparme por que ganes, por que yo, no seré un mapache.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Listo chicas- dijo Helen entrando en la habitación con aire triunfal.

-Que esta listo Hel?- pregunto Lily apartando su libro de Encantamientos.

-Ya esta listo mi disfraz de Halloween- respondió Helen moviendo una enorme caja color negro- miren me lo mando mi madre.

Helen saco de la caja un hermoso vestido negro con rojo, era precioso, algo tétrico, pero precioso, era ajustado por el torso y de la cadera para abajo era suelto, tenia un gran escote y la espalda descubierta.

-Es perfecto!- exclamo Audrey.

-Si, de que iras Hel?- pregunto Lily tomando el vestido para verlo mejor.

-Seré una Vampiresa!- respondió Helen parándose sobre su cama en pose sexy.

-Genial- dijo Lily.

-Si, perfecto para ti- siguió Audrey en tono burlón.

-A que te refieres?- pregunto Helen con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Yo? Nada- respondió Audrey corriendo al baño para evitar mas preguntas.

-Bien, tu que ya tienes tu disfraz, por que no me ayudas a escoger el mío?- pregunto Lily poniendo el vestido de vuelta a la caja.

-Pues, yo diría que fueras de bibliotecaria, te queda perfec…

-Ya, no seas simple- la interrumpió Lily con un almohadazo.

-Mentiras- dijo Helen riendo- no te preocupes Lils, encontraremos el disfraz perfecto para ti.

-Y el mío también- dijo Audrey saliendo del baño.

-Saben, creo que necesitamos ir urgentemente de compras a Hogsmeade, a mi me faltan los zapatos para mi vestido, y ustedes no tienen disfraz, así que…

-Día de compras!!!- gritaron las tres chicas al mismo tiempo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

La mañana siguiente, las chicas salieron muy temprano rumbo a Hogsmeade, mientras que los chicos estaban en medio de una preparación tanto física como mental para intentar su transformación, y en el caso de Sirius, también hacia preparación espiritual.

-Te digo que eso no sirve Siri- dijo James por milésima vez al ver que Sirius estaba sobre su cama cruzado de piernas y con sus brazos relajados sobre sus rodillas pronunciando una y otra ves "Ommm…".

-Déjame concentrarme James, y Remus, ya cállate que me estas desesperando!- grito Sirius mirando al Hombre Lobo, el cual no dejaba de repetir todos los pasos a seguir para completar la transformación.

-Lo lamento, es solo que estoy nervioso- dijo Remus mirando de nuevo las advertencias y complicaciones del asunto.

-Mira, tú no te preocupes, somos nosotros los que nos transformaremos ahora, así que tu tranquilo- le dijo James quitándole las notas que tenia en las manos.

-Esta bien, es solo, bueno…

-Ya no digas nada Remus- lo interrumpió Sirius yendo hacia el- todo va a estar bien.

-Siri, que es eso?- pregunto James señalando hacia la mesa de noche de Sirius.

-Que cosa?- dijo Sirius siguiendo hacia donde James señalaba- ah! Eso, pues, recuerdan que hace un par de días me peleé con Pevensie y la situación no termino muy bien? Bueno, esto es parte de mi venganza.

Sirius tomo la pequeña manta rosa que colgaba de la mesita.

-Esta es la mantita preferida de Pevensie, y ahora todo Gryffindor sabrá de ella- dijo Sirius sonriendo malévolamente.

-Eres malo Siri- dijo Jame sonriendo y chocando mano.

-Es demasiado cruel- dijo Remus mirándolos reprobatoriamente.

-Por favor Remus, no me digas que no quieres vengarte por todas as que te ha hecho?- preguntó James mirando a Remus.

Remus recordó todas las vergüenzas que Helen lo había hecho pasar durante los últimos años, desde las pasadas que le hacia durante las comidas en el Gran Comedor hasta los insultos en las clases por ser un "Merodeador-Cerebrito-Sabelotodo" como ella lo llamaba.

-Saben, creo que se me ocurrió que hacer con esa mantita- dijo Remus con una mirada maliciosa.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Perfecto, ya tenemos nuestros disfraces- dijo Lily entrando a la sala común con un gran numero de bolsas.

-Y lo mejor de todo, tenemos citas- dijo Helen que, a pesar de solo necesitar unos zapatos para su disfraz, también iba cargada de cosas.

-No puedo creer que Rob me haya invitado a salir- dijo Audrey con aire soñador, Rob era el chico más apuesto de Ravenclaw, alto rubio y ojos azules, era dos año mayor, pero a quien le importaba, era un bombón.

-Lo se, tuve mucha suerte de que Potter no estuviera en Hogsmeade, de otro modo Alan no me habría invitado a ir con el- dijo Lily dejando sus bolsas enseguida del sillón en el que se sentó.

-Sabes, debes de hacer algo con Potter, no deja que ningún chico se te acerque!- dijo Helen sentándose al lado de su amiga.

-Es un idiota- dijo Lily.

-Oye Helen, en donde dejaste tu mantita?- pregunto un chico de tercero burlonamente haciendo reír al grupo de chicos que venían con el.

-Que? De que hablas imbécil?- pregunto Helen mirando al chico de mala manera.

-Pues aquí dice que duermes con una mantita todas las noches- respondió una chica de sexto mirando un papel.

-Que idiotez es esa, dame acá!- dijo Helen arrebatando la hoja de la mano de la chica, lo que vio en ella la hizo palidecer por completo.

-Hel, que pasa?- pregunto Audrey.

-Helen?- dijo esta vez la pelirroja al ver que su amiga no reaccionaba, entonces Helen alzo la vista y lo vio, todas las paredes de la sala común estaban cubiertas con la misma fotografía, era ella durmiendo abrazando su mantita rosa, miro directo a las escaleras que daban a las habitaciones de chicos y…

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Bueno, es hora- dijo James, los cuatro amigos estaban parados en medio del cuarto, Peter se mordía las uñas, Remus no dejaba de mirar preocupado a los otros tres, Sirius, a pesar de lucir calmado, era una maraña de nervios por dentro y James, se hacia el fuerte para no poner mas nerviosos a los demás- lo intentaremos ahora.

-Están segu…

-Remus, cállate, ya lo hemos decidido- lo interrumpió Sirius.

-Remus, tu estarás pendiente por si nos sucede algo incorrecto- dijo James, Remus simplemente asintió y tomo mas fuerte el botiquín de primero auxilios que sujetaba- nosotros tres intentaremos la transformación al mismo tiempo, tal vez uno lo logre antes o después del otro, pero no importa, no dejen de concentrarse, entendido?- todos asintieron- bien, solo por si acaso, creo que deberíamos intentarlo cerca de nuestras camas, por si… bueno, solo inténtenlo enseguida de su cama.

Todos se aproximaron a sus respectivas camas, Remus se quedo en medio de todos, por si tenia que correr hacia alguno en especifico, James miro a sus tres amigos, no podía creer que se fueran a hacer, o al menos intentar hacerse Animagos, era una locura! Había estado muy seguro antes, pero ahora…

-Listos?- pregunto Sirius sacando a James de sus pensamientos, ya estaba decidido, lo harían- muy bien, comiencen a intentarlo.

Remus vio como sus tres amigos cerraban los ojos e intentaban concentrarse, el solo rezaba por que todo fuera bien.

James comenzó a concentrarse y pensar en todo lo que habían investigado, debía de sentirlo, su animal dormido despertaría en cualquier momento, simplemente quería serlo, quería que funcionara, así podría ayudar a Remus, no le gustaba que le pasara todo eso en Luna Llena, tal vez si ellos estaban con el no le pasaría nada, _"Vamos, no dejaremos a Remus solo"_, en cuanto pensó esto sintió como su cuerpo cambiaba, se encorvaba mas y mas hasta quedar en cuatro patas, se emociono, pero no abrió los ojos, sabia que la transformación no estaba completa, sintió un gran orgullo hacia el mismo, _"Ahora si, quien es el mejor? Lo estoy logrando! Ya vera ese idiota de Alan, claro se lo diré en cuanto me registre, Lily vera que soy el mejor y se dará cuenta de lo que se perdió… vaya que soy egocéntrico" _pensó James, en ese momento sintió como algo le salía de la frente, no dolía, pero se sentía sumamente extraño, dejo que la transformación siguiera, de pronto sintió como su cuerpo terminaba de crecer y endurecerse, estaba en cuatro patas, podía percibir toda clase de olores, eran muy fuertes, intento mover los dedos de sus pies, mejor dicho patas, pero al intentarlo noto que no tenia dedos y en un movimiento brusco perdió el equilibrio, _"Que demonios?" _pensó.

Sirius no podía concentrarse, lo intentaba, pero la concentración no era una de las cualidades de Sirius Black, el era demasiado inquieto, en ese momento sintió como su cuerpo se encorvaba, _"Genial"_ pensó "_lo estoy logrando_", siguió intentando concentrarse, pero mientras mas intentaba concentrarse mas estupideces se le venían a la cabeza, como por ejemplo las bromas que aun no hacían a Snape y que llevaban tiempo planeando, _"Por que demonios aparecen ahora?"_ se preguntaba _"Aunque, debo admitir que la broma de ayer estuvo buena, aunque fue arriesgado lo logre, oh si Sirius, eres astuto" _entonces su cuerpo comenzó a encogerse, _"Por que me encojo? No! Por favor, no quiero ser un mapache!"_ pensó desesperado, entonces dejo de encogerse, se quedo quieto un rato, ya no hubo cambios, pero el sentía que la transformación no terminaba, _"Vamos, date prisa, no me puedo quedar así, no le fallare a los chicos" _entonces sintió como su cara se alargaba y de repente todo termino, sintió un olor muy fuerte proveniente de algún lado, _"Que asco"_ pensó, decidió taparse la nariz pero al intentarlo noto que no podía, perdió el equilibrio al no estar acostumbrado a estar en cuatro patas, _"Que diablos?"._

Peter estaba tan nervioso que no se podía concentrar, _"Que demonios hago? Esto es imposible de hacer"_ pensaba una y otra vez _"No lo lograre, y si lo logro será muy difícil volver a la normalidad, tal vez me quede mitad y mitad, tal vez me queden mal algunas partes del cuerpo o tal vez…"_ en ese momento su cuerpo comenzó a encogerse, y encogerse, mas y mas, se sintió sumamente pequeño, desprotegido, "_Ya esta hasta aquí llegue"_ pensó antes de abrir los ojos.

Remus estaba pasmado, acababa de ver como James, poco a poco cambiaba y se hacia mas grande, el pelo llenaba todo su cuerpo, luego de la frente de su amigo comenzaban a salir algo parecido a unos cuernos, lo que al poco tiempo se convirtió en una gran y majestuosa cornamenta, al finalizar la transformación, James cayo al suelo, después miro a Sirius a el también lo invadía el pelo, crecía por todos lados, pero Sirius, en lugar de hacerse mas grande como ocurrió con James, se encogía, no mucho, pero si era mas pequeño, entonces vio como la cara de su amigo cambiaba y se alargaba, las orejas de Sirius crecían y se movían graciosamente, él, al igual que James, cayo al piso en cuanto termino de transformarse, Peter, él no tuvo la necesidad de caerse, ya que el animal en el que se había convertido era tan pequeño que no lo necesitaba.

James, Sirius y Peter abrieron los ojos y los tres miraron la cara de Remus, no sabían exactamente cual era la expresión de su amigo, pero lo que si sabían era que lo habían logrado.

-_Que demonios le paso al color?-_ pregunto Sirius, entonces vio como Remus dejo caer el botiquín de primeros auxilios y lo miraba aterrorizado- _Que?_

-Si… Sirius? Intentas hablar?- pregunto Remus, creyó que su amigo intentaba hablar ya que estaba ladrando.

-_Claro que inten… digo, estoy hablando! Que… Remus, no me entiendes?_- dijo Sirius sorprendido.

-_Esto es genial_- exclamo James dando un salto, error, Remus grito y salto hacia atrás tropezando con un baúl y cayendo al piso- _Remus estas bien?_

-Espera, espera! Me aplastaras!- dijo Remus haciéndole gestos con las manos a James para que no se acercara, James detuvo su "trote".

-_Que pasa? CHICOS!! Estoy enanísimo!!_- grito Peter.

Remus escucho un chillido a su lado y miro, vio a una pequeña rata en el suelo de la habitación, estaba parada en sus patas traseras y se tomaba la cara como si estuviera desesperada.

-Peter?- pregunto Remus a la rata, la rata lo miro pego un brinco y después fue corriendo hacia Remus, se aferro a la túnica del Licántropo con sus pequeñas patas y comenzó a chillar- Peter, tranquilo, todo estará bien, en un momento te transformarás de nuevo.

En ese momento Sirius y James se miraron el uno al otro y se sorprendieron, frente a los ojos de Sirius estaba un enorme ciervo con unas imponentes cornamentas, era simplemente espectacular, en cambio James veía, lo que el creía era un Grimm, pero al mirar bien se dio cuenta de que era su mejor amigo, literalmente hablando, el que estaba frente a el.

-_Wow!_- gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo y comenzaron a saltar por la agitación, Remus se apresuro a tomar a Peter y salir del camino de la "estampida".

-Chicos, alto! Deténganse!!- al escuchar el grito de su amigo, Sirius y James se detuvieron y lo miraron, estaba tirado medio oculto detrás de una cama y tenia una rata en la mano, Remus miro a sus amigos sorprendido, frente a el estaban un gran ciervo y un perro negro parecido a un Grimm, sus amigos lo habían logrado!- esto es genial!

Se escucho un chillido y entonces Remus se dio cuenta que al hacer esta exclamación había lanzado sin querer a la rata y ahora volaba por el aire hasta aterrizar en uno de los cojines que Sirius y James habían tirado al piso durante su celebración.

-Perdóname Peter- dijo Remus acercándose rápidamente a la rata, cuando la tuvo en su mano se levanto y se acerco a sus amigos, estiro la mano y toco la cornamenta de James.

-_Hey! Cuidado que es nueva_!- intento decir James sacudiendo la cabeza, pero Remus solo escucho unos cuantos sonidos que salían de la boca del "animal".

-Tranquilo James- dijo Remus esquivando las cornamentas de su amigo- esto es grandioso, Sirius mírate, eres un perro.

-_Oye!_- reclamo Sirius, Remus, al escuchar un ladrido amenazador retrocedió y se puso detrás de James- _perro? Soy un perro?_

Sirius y James se dirigieron al gran espejo que tenían enseguida de la puerta y se miraron, era asombroso, frente a ellos se encontraban el reflejo del ciervo y el perro que suponía eran ellos.

-_Esto… esto es…_

-_Excelente-_ dijo Sirius, pero solo se escucho un gruñido.

-Chicos, su apariencia… esto es... simplemente… Gane!!!- grito Remus balanceando a la rata en su mano por el aire mientras festejaba- Sirius es un perro como yo lo dije!!

-_Oh no! Remus nos dejara pobres por tanto chocolate_- se lamento James.

-Chicos, será mejor que cambien de forma- dijo Remus terminando su celebración- lo intentaremos de nuevo otro día, en un lugar mas… oculto.

Los dos animales grandes asintieron mientras que la rata se reenvía para que Remus lo dejara.

-Oh lo siento Peter- e disculpo el Licántropo mientras ponía a la rata en el suelo.

Los tres animales cerraron los ojos, Remus vio como James comenzaba cambiar de forma lentamente, se ponía en dos patas y la cornamenta desaparecía, Sirius, por otro lado, parecía no querer cambian, pues estaba moviéndose inquieto, aunque tenia los ojos cerrados, Peter… Peter estaba en cero.

-Sirius, cambia- dijo Remus al ver que el perro seguía igual después de unos 5 minutos, Sirius abrió los ojos y ladro, eso era un claro "_Aun no quiero_"- Sirius, vamos alguien podría escucharte, calla.

-Listo, que tal Remus, estoy completo?- pregunto James dándose vuelta para que Remus lo examinara.

-Sip, según yo si- respondió Remus mirándolo.

-Bien, Siri, anda cambia- dijo James pero el perro volvió a ladrar.

-No quiere, es terco, debió de haber sido mula en lugar de perro- dijo Remus- Pete, estas bien?

Peter no había experimentado cambios absolutamente en nada, se notaba que hacia un gran esfuerzo por cambiar, pero no lo lograba.

-Tranquilo amigo, solo concéntrate- le dijo James poniéndose de rodillas para poder ver mejor a la rata.

La rata siguió concentrándose mientras Sirius daba vueltas sobre su cama persiguiendo su cola.

-…tranquilízate por favor!!

-No me intentes calmar pelirroja, están muertos, voy a romperles los huesos uno a uno y después los golpeare como a un saco para boxeo y…

-Helen por favor- las voces de las chicas se acercaban peligrosamente por las escaleras.

-Oh no! Chicos tienen que cambiar, ahora!- les dijo James, Peter, cerro sus pequeños ojos fuertemente intentando concentrarse, Sirius también lo hizo, pero en ese momento Helen comenzó a aporrear la puerta.

-Se que están ahí!! Abran cobardes!!- gritaba mientras golpeaba la pobre puerta.

-Rápido, cambien, ahora!- decía una y otra vez James intentando detener la puerta, pero con todo ese ruido y presión era difícil para los dos jóvenes animales cambiar.

-Abre la puerta!!!- gritaba Helen, James no sabia de donde sacaba tanta fuerza esa chica, en un empujón sumamente fuerte lanzo a James al otro lado del cuarto, Peter se metió entre las sabanas y Sirius se medio escondió bajo la cama, Remus retrocedió hasta quedar sentado en su cama y James se levanto como pudo- bien, Merodeadores, creen que es muy gracio… en donde están Black y… y…

-Peter?

-Nadie te pregunto- dijo Helen a Remus- ahora, me podrían decir, de donde… jodidos… sacaron… esta… FOTO!!

Ninguno de los dos chicos hablo, estaban intimidados por la mirada asesina de Helen y también preocupado y nerviosos por que fueran a descubrir a Peter y a Sirius.

-No hablaran?- pregunto Helen en un tono peligroso- bien, ya entendí, pues… saben que… los quiero a los cuatro aquí para poder disfrutar mi venganza plenamente, así que esperare a que lleguen Black y… y…

-Peter- le recordaron Lily y Audrey.

-Si, él- dijo Helen haciendo un ademán con la mano- aquí me quedo.

Helen se hecho de golpe en la cama de Sirius aplastando al Sirius-perro que había debajo, el perro salio chillando de debajo de la cama asustando a las chicas.

-Que demonios hace un perro aquí?!- exclamo Lily abrazada de Audrey.

-Es… este… bueno… nosotros…

-Habla bien Potter!- dijo Lily mirando al morocho.

-Él es… S… Si… erm… llego aquí… así nada mas- dijo James.

-Pero mira nada mas- dijo Helen mirando al perro frente a frente, Remus y James se miraron el uno al otro nerviosos, habría descubierto algo?- este… es… que hermosura de perrito!!

-De verdad?- preguntaron todos asombrados.

-Claro que si, mira nada mas que hermosa carita, y sus ojos, que inusual color en un perro, y mira ese hociquito tan bello y las patitas y…

-Oye, oye, tranquila Pevensie, que el perro no tiene la culpa de que te enamores de el- la detuvo James.

-Pues mira que el perro no es tuyo, o si?- pregunto Helen poniéndose de pie y mirando a James inquisidoramente.

-Pu… pues si…

-Acabas de decir que llego solo, por lo que no es tuyo y tengo todo el derecho de…

-De?- la apuraron James y Remus.

-Quedarme con este pequeñín- terminó Helen acariciando la cabeza de Sirius.

-Que?!- exclamaron los dos amigos y el perro sacudió la cabeza sorprendido, "_Esta loca no será mi dueña, no señor, ni pensarlo_".

-Pues si, me lo quedo- dijo Helen abrazando a Sirius- ven pequeño, yo te tratare mejor que estas bestias.

Helen apareció una correa con su varita y se la puso a Sirius, quien estaba en estado de shock y no pudo reaccionar, se disponían a salir pero Remus las detuvo.

-Alto ahí, no puedes llevártelo.

-Y se puede haber por que no?- pregunto Helen enfrentando a Remus.

-Pues… porque… nosotros lo... adoptamos, si, eso, lo adoptamos y es la mascota del grupo- respondió Remus.

-El pobre animal no va a ser explotado por ustedes Merodeadores, yo me quedo con el- dijo Helen.

-No- le dijo Remus.

-Si- respondió Helen.

-No- peleo más Remus.

-Dije que si y punto- dijo Helen dándole a Remus la mirada mas intimidante que tenia, Remus, asombrosamente, mantuvo la mirada con la chica, estaban en medio de una batalla de miradas hasta que…

-Que es eso?- pregunto Audrey señalando hacia las mantas de la cama de Peter, algo se había movido.

-A quien le importa- dijo Helen apartando su mirada de la de Remus- ven perrito, hoy dormirás conmigo.

-No te lo llevas- dijo James poniéndose en la puerta.

-Muévete- dijo Helen.

-No- apoyo Remus a su amigo parándose junto a el.

-Escuchen chicos, no la convencerán, déjenle el perro, no es de ustedes- dijo Lily acercándose, Audrey era la única que seguía mirando las mantas de la cama de Peter.

-No, no la dejaremos… Audrey que haces?- pregunto James al ver que su amiga sacaba la varita y apuntaba ala cama de Peter.

-Hay algo ahí, y se mueve, creo que es un animal- dijo Audrey.

-Audrey, que dices, no hay nad… oh por Dios!- exclamo Lily al distinguir la forma pequeña, llenita y asquerosa de…

-UNA RATA!!!- gritaron Audrey y Lily, después comenzaron a gritar como histéricas mientras Helen se aferraba al perro que intentaba huir, según ella, a cazar a la rata, entonces James vio como Audrey apuntaba con su varita ala rata.

-Audrey, no!

James salto a tiempo para evitar que la rubia eliminara a su amigo, la habitación era un caos y para cuando James se levanto del suelo vio a Remus tirado a un lado de la puerta, un poco tonto por el golpe que le había dado Helen y las chicas al salir precipitadamente d la habitación.

-Estoy bien, mami, no te preocupes- decía Remus no muy bien acomodado.

-Remus, reacciona- dijo James pegándole una bofetada.

-Ouch! Que te pasa?- dijo Remus al regresar de esa manera tan… impactante al mundo real.

-Pasa que la loca de Pevensie se llevo a Sirius- dijo James.

-Chicos, chicos, lo logre- dijo Peter, estaba sentado en su cama inspeccionando s manos nuevamente humanas.

-Genial Pete, ero tenemos problemas por acá- dijo James.

-Pevensie se llevo a Sirius, y no creo que lo suelte, por lo menos no ahora- dijo Remus- tendremos que esperar a mañana.

-Merlín ampare a Sirius- dijo James mirando por la ventana desde donde se podía ver la ventana de la habitación de chicas.

---

-Mira ven, tu dormirás aquí Hocicos- dijo Helen señalando una pila de almohadas sobre su cama.

-Hocicos?- preguntaron Audrey y Lily.

-Si, es un lindo nombre- dijo Helen acariciando al perro, Sirius había decidido no hacer movimientos bruscos, como ladrar, morder o intentar salir corriendo, ya que Helen era capaz de desmayarlo con tal de tener a su "hermoso perrito" cerca.

-Bueno, como sea Hel, pero no quiero a ese animal sobre mis cosas- dijo Audrey metiéndose en u cama.

-Es lindo- dijo Lily rascándole a Sirius detrás de las orejas, "_Oye Evans que… oh si, eso se siente bien, un poco mas fuerte… así perfecto… mas arriba… que bien se sien… oye no... espera no pares…_" pensaba Sirius, pues, como todo buen perro, ya empezaba a mover la patita trasera en señal de su agrado _"Ni una palabra de esto a James, seguro me mata, se sentía taaan bie… Sirius en que estas pensando! Ya… quitemos a Evans de mi mente ahora_".

-Ven Hocicos, es hora de dormir- dijo Helen subiendo a su cama y señalándole a Sirius su lugar sobre ella.

-_Por Merlín, que hice para merecer esto_- pensó Sirius, pero resignado, y sin intenciones de dormir en el suelo, subió a la cama junto a Helen.

-Buenas noches Hocicos, bunas noches chicas- dijo Helen apagando las luces.

-Buenas noches Hel- respondieron las chicas.

-Buenas noches… locas- pensó Sirius y se quedo pensando en una forma de salir de ahí sin tener que intentar salir por la puerta, ya que no podría abrirla, después de descartar saltar por la ventana por milésima vez, se quedo dormido.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y bien..? pobre Sirius lo se..XD hahaha pero ya lo rescataran.. aunque Helen es una amante de los perros.. pero bueno.. ya se resolverá.. déjenme Reviews por fa..!!


End file.
